Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf: Untold Story
by SashaMclicky
Summary: When two hearts are broken and want nothing, but to be alone. They come together despite their differences and prove to others they're strong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm at it again, so you know what the deal is SM owns the original characters but any new ones are provited by yours truly and with the help of my Beta Reader/Partner in crime. **

**So let me know what you think, the more reviews the sooner chapter 2 can be up. XoXo  
**

* * *

**Jared pov:**

"I'm sorry Jared."

Kim whispered to me as she slipped her wedding ring onto the palm of my hand, using hers to close mine around the ring. I fought the tears as much as I could. Kim is my every thing she's all I know.

I watched as she took a step closer to me, using her hands to cup my face. She kissed my lips lightly and through the heat from my skin I could feel the cold tears on her cheeks. She took a step back and I fought hard not to phase, the anger and depression building in me. She took more steps and disappeared into the woods.

She left me standing there at the top cliff in La Push, as she walked away I could feel my pull to her weaken. My imprint left me and I was left to find my way back alone.

A deep growl rumbled in my chest. I tucked the ring in a safe place at the cliffs before I ran into the woods, finally able the phase. I let out a loud and pain filled howl as my front paws hit the ground. Shreds of my shorts falling to the ground behind me, I shook my head and ran unable to hold back another hurt howl.

"Jared? Yo bro you alright?" I heard Seth say to me. I was so caught up with what had just happened I forgot the pack could get into my mind so easily.

"No man, I'll be at your place in a bit." Saying that as calmly as I could I ran to the Clearwater home.

Knowing Seth or anyone else could be phased I did my best keeping my mind off Kim. Instead I kept running over lyrics to songs as I ran as fast as I could to their home.

When I got there Seth was outside lying on the lawn. I walked over to him still in wolf form and huffed. His eyes shot open as if he didn't know I was there.

"What's up bro?" I rolled my eyes slightly. "Oh right…"

He scrambled to get up and ran inside getting me a spare pare of shorts. I took a few steps back, not to dig my paws in their lawn. He came out and I took the shorts in my mouth. Running back into the woods far enough to phase back and pull them on. I walked out scratching the back of my head, finally having my mind to myself again.

Seth waited for me to make my way up to him. I guess he couldn't read something was wrong or he could tell I didn't want to talk about it. Either way he kept asking me what I was up to. I looked at him and smiled, unable to be mad at the kid I put him in a headlock and rubbed my knuckles against his head, chuckling.

"Is Lee home, I need to talk to her." I asked, seeing as she was about the only other girl I've talked to lately.

"Yeah man she's sleeping." He shoved me off of him and ran his hand through his short hair like he was fixing it.

"Bet she'd be pissed if I woke her up." I smirked to myself, messing with Lee was like a hobby of mine, she wasn't my sister really but being a part of the pack she was the closest thing to a sibling I have. "Yeah, she just got home from patrol. Who knows if you'll even be able to."

"Well no use in whining about it" I laughed and lightly smacked the back of his head before running up to Lee's bedroom window and peeked inside. Seeing her pull the covers over her head I grinned.

"Lee open up!" I started to knock on her window, knowing it'll bug her. "Come on, don't make a wolf huff and puff." I heard her growl and watched as she got out from under the covers to open the window for me.

"What Jared?"

"I need to talk to you." She rubbed her eyes and crossed her arms over the window ledge, resting her head on them. I knew what was about to happen, she was about to fall asleep hanging out the window.

"Jared-" She yawned "Can you let me sleep, having to patrol for ticks-" she yawned again. " I just need-"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'll come back later Lee." Glancing at the clock in her room. "Fuck, I need to get on patrol anyway." She nodded slowly and dragged her half asleep self back to her bed.

I ran back to Seth and punched his arm. "See ya later bro, round dinner. And tell Sue I said Hi." He nodded and ran inside as I disappeared back into the woods.

Soon as I phased I could hear Sam and Jacob in my head talking about some leech that has been running back and forth between Forks and La Push. I quietly made my way to their location in the woods, keeping my mind off Kim and thinking about dinner at the Clearwater's. Sam looked over at me and I could see him dig his front paws in the dirt. I then saw Jake take a step back; I must have been lost in thought that I didn't hear them trying to get my attention.

"Jake go to Emily's place I'll be there in a bit." I could see Sam tilt his head slightly; I lowered my head, fighting hard once again to keep her off my mind.

"Okay, see ya J." He said before turning around to run off into the woods.

I kept from saying anything to him, waiting for him to yell orders. Instead I could see him sit down in front of me, he picked up his paws a few times, getting them into the right spot so he could look at me. I slowly picked up my head and looked at him.

"What's up Jared, something's not right. Is April okay? Kim?"

I shook my head lightly as he said my mom's name, but winced slightly when he said hers. He paused for a moment and waited for me to look back up at him.

"Tell me what happened Jared." He wasn't speaking in his Alpha tone anymore but he spoke like a brother.

I guess it was my turn to talk seeing as he hasn't said a word for a minute or two. I took a deep breath in a whimpered as I exhaled.

"I am a wolf how is it that I feel so weak?" I mumbled to Sam he waited for a moment,

"What's making you feel like this, what are you hiding?" I knew as he asked those questions I had to answer him, there was no hiding it.

"Kim-" I paused for a second, saying her name was hard enough, But now to say what happened. "-She, She left."

"What do you mean 'she left'?" He asked concerned.

I kept my eyes shut and stood up. We weren't that far from the cliffs, and I couldn't say anymore without losing control. I slowly made my to the cliffs with Sam following behind me not saying a word.

I lead him to where I was last with her, and nodded to a pile of rocks near the entrance of a cave. He looked at me then to where I pointed out and slowly made his way over. He must have seen the ring or caught her scent. He turned around and looked at me.

"Did she say why?"

* * *

**A/N: Oooh a cliffy! Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down before I laid down resting my head on my paws.

"She said she felt alone because I was always on patrol cause of the damn leeches then that she was sorry, right before she gave me her ring." A soft growl rumbled out from deep in my chest, I was getting angry all over again.

"Sam what do I do?" I looked up at him and watched as he sat down in front of me.

"There are only two things you can do Jared." I looked at him knowing what he meant. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I don't know if I can." I huffed.

"Listen, take the night off and we will figure out something tomorrow." I shut my eyes in agreement to his order. And before I knew it I was alone once again at the cliffs.

When I opened my eyes again it was dark out, I slowly got back up onto my paws and kept my head lowered as I walked into the woods. After a minute I picked up my pace and started to run, making my way to the Clearwater's for dinner.

When I got there I searched for the shorts that Seth had given to me earlier before phasing back. I walked out of the woods into their yard, yawning and scratching the back of my head once again.

I walked up the front steps and before I could knock Seth opened the door, causing my knuckles to hit his forehead. Neither of us could keep from laughing as he rubbed his forehead and let me in.

"Good to see you back bro. Grub's ready and mom's waking up Lee." He said as he led me to the kitchen. The smell of lasagna filling the room, I grinned and looked at Seth.

"You told Sue to make this huh?" Seth laughed and sat at the table.

"No bro I just told her you were coming over and she made it, oh and-" He grinned. "She's making a pie too."

I rubbed my stomach, hearing it growl. I hadn't eaten all day and the smell of amazing cooking was driving me crazy. Soon enough Sue joined us saying she couldn't get Lee out of bed. Sue piled lasagna onto plates for Seth and I and we both sat at the table eating while Sue went over to Billy's place. After we ate Seth and I went into the living room and watched TV while eating some pie. When we heard someone in the kitchen.

"Finally she's alive!" I laughed and got up with my pie ruffling Seth's hair before making my way into the kitchen. Seeing Lee pile lasagna onto a plate and sit at the table.

"Hey J." She whispered as she glanced up at me before digging into her food.

"Hey Lee." I said seriously, sitting down across from her. I sat there picking at the pie until she looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked before placing another fork full of lasagna in her mouth.

I waited a moment, taking a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh. Replaying everything from the cliffs with Kim in my head over and over. I don't know if I could easily say it without breaking down right there.

"It's about Kim." I glanced at her and saw her make a face. She whipped her mouth with a napkin and set her food aside. I guess she could read something was wrong.

"What happened?"

She must have been watching my movements as I shoved my plate aside and buried my face into the palms of my hands. I moved my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Grabbing the back of my hear pulling on it slightly. Not that it'd hurt but any sort of pain was better then what I was feeling right now.

"She-" I paused and fought the tears and urge to phase again from anger. I was shaking and Lee came to my side of the table putting her arm around my shoulder to calm me.

"Take your time." She whispered. I sat there grinding my teeth trying to calm down and keep Seth from hearing anything.

"She left me." I mumbled. I could hear Lee gasp she grabbed my face and made me look at her.

"What are you talking about J?" I shrugged her off me and leaned back in my chair. Making my hands into fists wanting to hit something, rip a leech apart, anything to distract me. "Jared Wolfe tell me what happened." Lee said more as an order then anything. I looked at her and clenched my jaw as I spoke.

"Kim left me, she gave me her ring and told me she was leaving." I growled the last few words and stood up, the chair flying back against the wall. I could see Lee flinch I must have frightened her. I stormed out the front door and could hear Lee behind me.

"Wait Jared, what do you mean she left? You two just got married, she's your imprint."

"She left Lee!" I growled and threw my hands in the air "She gave me her ring and left me standing there at the cliffs." I faced the woods and kept walking, I knew Lee would follow. So I kept walking into the woods shaking more in anger; I punched a tree as hard as I could. I could hear leafs shake and some fall, Lee kept her distance knowing I needed to get my anger out.

After a few minutes I calmed myself down enough and looked at Lee, knowing she would be able to read the pain and sadness in my eyes. I sat down on a log, and put my head in my hands again.

"Lee I don't know what to do. As my imprint I want her to be happy but I want her with me. But when she left I couldn't move. I should've stopped her."

"Explain what you mean, you couldn't move." She said as she sat down next to me.

"As in, as much as I wanted her, as much as the pull from the imprint was telling me to stop her before she walked away, I couldn't." I paused and clenched my jaw again pulling on the hair in my hands. "Like the pull weakened when she walked away, I couldn't move." Lee sat there with me as I tried to control my anger. "She blamed the patrols" I mumbled out, "Those damn leeches ruin everything." I growled and stood up needing to find one to rip it apart.

"J" Lee whispered and looked up at me.

"No I need to go tare one of them apart." I growled and stormed off leaving her there; I guess she realized I just wanted to be alone because I didn't hear her follow me.

I pulled off the shorts and tied them up around my ankle. I phased and didn't hear anyone talking, feeling odd that I had my mind to myself I started to wonder the woods making my way to the treaty line, catching the horrid scent of a leech.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted, life has gotten in the way. But I'd like to dedicate this chapter, and the story really, to my RP husband BigBrownWolf_ / my RL Fiancé Dav. Baby you inspired this story, you helped write it seeing as it's from our RP moments. I love you more then anything, and I miss you like crazy baby. R.I.P my heart, my soul, my life, my baby D. **

* * *

**Sasha's pov:**

I shook my head and pushed my fire red hair back from my face so I could see. I looked around the bedroom as I sat on the end of the bed. Looking into the walk in closet seeing all the empty hangers from Vladimir's clothes.

I got up and made my way down the stairs, my hand lingering on the railing. The house so quiet, I was alone. I walked into the music room and sat at the piano. Tracing the white and black keys with my fingers, replying my last conversation with Vladimir.

"I need to talk to you." I said walking into the bedroom seeing him laying on the bed.

"Come here." He said in a monotone, I made my way over to my husband and sat on his lap. He sat up and moved me so my legs were on either side of him. "What's up?"

"I'm not going to hold back Vlad, I have needs." I looked at him a bit saddened. He laughed and poked down my spine.

"You mean you want to have old people sex?" I made a face and put my hands on his chest to push him back before he could kiss me.

"What the hell is that?" I asked out of anger.

"What we're both how many years old? So yeah we're having old people sex." Even though I could hear the sarcasm in his voice that hurt me.

"No I don't want to have sex with you Vladimir." I climbed off his lap and walked across the room. He came up behind me and pushed me against the wall.

"Why are you being such a baby, I was kidding." He hissed at me.

"I'm tired of it Vladimir, I don't want this anymore." I growled and shoved him off of me. "Don't touch me, and don't come near me. Get out of my house, I'm done with you." I growled more and stood my ground keeping my eyes narrowed.

I pushed down on the piano keys, not even playing a song. Letting out a heavy sigh, remembering that night. It was the night I broke the marriage and got the divorce. I had been hurt too many times from him I couldn't take it anymore. Now I was alone in this house, I had no one to talk to. I kept my distance from the Cullens they would just want me to follow their rules. But I was still learning to fight the thirst for human blood.

I was kind enough to only feed on humans in Canada. But having nothing else to do and no one else to spend my day with I would spend most of my time there. But lately I have been playing with the dogs from La Push, knowing the treaty line I used it to my advantage. Running back and forth between it.

I smirked to myself and got up, making my way up to my room and into the closet. Laughing to myself, as if I would ever wear clothes. I went to the window still nude and jumped out. Landing on my feet I broke into a quick run.

I ran through the woods as the sun began to set, the sky turning shades of orange, yellow and a hint of purple. I wanted to get a better view of it. But the best place was on the other side of this damn treaty line.

I laughed to myself; do I dare chance a wolf catching me? I snickered and made my way around the treaty line, knowing my way around I found the shortest way to the cliffs.

But before I could even get there I could smell a dog. I huffed and just decided to miss the sunset; instead running along the treaty line for the night will be fun.

After a while I couldn't smell any dogs and so I took my chance, it was already dark out but I still wanted to go to the cliffs. I ran through the trees and even climbed up one. I jumped from tree to tree as I made my way to the cliffs but before I could get there I could smell it, again. The stench tickled my nose I looked down at the ground and couldn't see anything, but then I looked around and in the distance I could see a dark brown wolf.

I chuckled lightly to myself and wanted to mess with it, I knew it had caught my scent once its head perked up. I staid up in the trees knowing it wouldn't be able to get me. And I jumped from tree to tree making my way closer to the treaty line and going towards my home. Being the tease that I am I built my home in view of the treaty line. I kept my distance though I was still in the trees. I chuckled and jumped down from the trees waiting until it saw me, I smirked and started to run.

I could hear its growl behind me, the thuds of its paws on the ground. Finally I got some excitement in my life. I ran into my yard where it could no longer get to me. I turned around to see its stop where the treaty line is and pace back and forth growling. I chuckled and ran inside.

**Jared's pov:**

I paced back and forth at the treaty line watching as the redheaded leech laugh and run into some house. I growled at the fact that I missed getting a bite at her. I shook my head and waited a few minutes, realizing she wouldn't be coming out again I ran back into the woods. As I ran I tilted my head, was she naked? I huffed and ran up to the cliffs not wanting to go home, knowing it would be missing all of Kim's belongings.

I walked into the cave at the cliffs and curled up in a ball, once again huffing. The image of the damn leech popping up in my head, I shook it and looked out the entrance of the cave. I yawned and let my tongue roll out my mouth before curling back up.

Next thing I knew it was morning, I got up on my paws and stretched. I walked out of the cave and grabbed the ring in my mouth gently. Before I made my way out to Emily's place. I took my time, stepping over logs and climbing up and down the biggest boulders. Once I got there I could smell Emily's cooking, I phased back and pulled on the spare shorts, stuffing the ring into the side pocket.

Making my way up to the front door I could see the rest of the pack there, everyone seemed so serious. I looked around and noticed they all stopped talking and watched me as I came into view. I felt awkward as hell with everyone's eyes on me, I played it off and cracked a joke bout something being on my face before going inside to say hello to Emily.

I walked in and saw Lee, Sam and Emily sitting at the table. I sat down and grabbed one of Emily's freshly backed blueberry muffins. I could feel their eyes on me and I took a bite acting like nothing was wrong. Sam mumbled something to Emily and she went outside with the try of oversized muffins.

"Jared" Sam said in his brotherly tone. "You've gotta tell the guys."

"Yeah J, they need to know." Lee added as she tapped the top of her muffin with her thumb.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"J you can't just hide what happened."

"Jared, she was your imprint. They will wonder where she is." I huffed as Lee then Sam commented about the situation.

"Look, I will tell the guys. But I don't know what good it'll do, not like she's going to come back to me."

"J you don't know that."

"Yeah Lee? She left me because of the damn leeches." My voice starting to rise I didn't care if the guys could hear me now. "She screwed up the imprint, I should be out there trying to get her back but look at me. I'm here." I growled slightly then Sam placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Jared calm down." I shrugged Sam's hand off my shoulder and stood up, taking a step back.

"No, I can't calm down. I'm out of here." I threw my hands up and stormed out the small house.

"Jared stop!" I heard Sam growl an order behind me as I passed Emily and the guys. I turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want me to do?" I was shaking now, in anger that she left and in anger that Sam wouldn't let me just leave.

"Calm down." I saw his eyes move to Emily then back at me. Lee and the guys stood there in silence as Sam and I yelled at each other. I took a few steps back shaking more; I took the ring out of my pocket and looked at the guys.

"Kim left me, and I honestly don't even feel a pull to go find her." I said clearly for them to hear. I looked up at Sam, "Happy?"

I dropped the ring and took more steps back shaking more unable to control it this time; I phased with Emily a few steps from me. I growled and bared my teeth; Sam jumped off the porch and ran over to Emily pulling her away from me. I rolled my eyes and growled, I wasn't going to hurt her. Shaking my head I barked and ran off into the woods.

Before I knew it Sam was in my head, he must have phased to come after me. Then I heard Lee. Both trying to talk me out of doing anything they considered stupid. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them, running back towards the cliffs when I caught the stink of the leech from last night again.

Slowly Lee drifted out of my head, she must have gone back with Emily, though Sam was still there. I growled just wanting to be alone. I followed the stench and huffed as it was leading me back to the cliffs.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. I'll be sure to post soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So felt the need to post, and I think you all deserve two chapters tonight so happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Sasha's pov:**

Once I tricked the dog into following me to the treaty line I ran inside my house laughing. I shook my head then walked around the empty home, sighing to myself.

"Alone again." I said aloud just to fill the empty air with some sort of sound. I walked into the music room and sat down in front of my piano again.

I pressed down on the white and black keys, this time actually playing a song. I shut my eyes and played the music through my emotions. I knew what it would do, and eventually it happened. I stopped playing the song and opened my eyes, grabbing the piano flinging it across the room, watching as it smashed through the glass. I stood up and growled, picking up the piano bench; throwing it against the wall.

I had lost control of my emotions once again. I felt so alone and playing piano through my emotions, I knew it would come to this. But there was no one to stop me from wrecking my home. I kept at destroying my home through the night, and once the sun filled the sky I ran out of my house. Being a vampire I cannot produce the tears, all I could do was dry cry. I ran across the treaty line, this time an emotional wreck. I wanted to go to the cliffs I knew I could clear my head there.

That's when I caught the scent of the same wolf, I ignored it not caring anymore if came after me. But this time there was another stench. I huffed, the dog brought back up.

I stopped in my tracks and climbed up a tree to see them in the distance. The dark brown wolf ahead of the slightly larger wolf, black as coal, I saw the brown wolf turn around and snap at the other.

**Jared's pov:**

I huffed when I saw a flash of red in the distance. It was the same damn leech; there was something about her stench. I shook my head as Sam kept trying to bark orders at me.

I stopped and turned around to face him, he may be the Alpha I follow but this time his orders weren't getting through to me. I growled and snapped at him.

"Back off Sam." He stopped, obviously dumbfounded that I stood up to him. Sam growled back and dug his front paws into the ground, stretching himself to seem taller then me. Showing off his alpha role, I rolled my eyes and took a step towards him.

"I mean it Sam, I need to be alone." I growled at him and shoved him with my head. He wasn't saying a word as I turned around and walked away. I didn't hear him follow and he wasn't saying anything in my head anymore. I turned around to see he was gone.

I walked up to the tree the redhead was still at and looked up at her growling, barking at her to get down. I watched as she shook her head and jumped to the next tree. I followed her growling to myself, I knew she couldn't hear my thoughts but that didn't stop me from thinking them, barking and growling at her.

"Get down damn leech, it's all your fault." I watched as she jumped to another tree and another. She started to jump faster and further. I looked in the direction she was going to, I growled to myself. "The cliffs? What are you going to do, try and kill yourself with the rocks at the bottom? Just let me do it." I growled following here.

**Sasha's pov:**

I knew why the dog was following me; it wanted to rip me apart. I didn't want that, not yet at least. I just wanted to be at the cliffs. So I jumped as far as I could to get to the next tree, getting that much closer to the cliffs.

When I could see them I looked down at the dog, not far behind me. I sighed and jumped down to the ground. Knowing this is giving it a shot to rip me apart, I started to run. I shook my head once again, the emotions still in me. I tried to shake it off and focus on getting to the cliffs in one piece. A soft sob escaped me as I ran to the cliffs, the scent of the wolf growing stronger. I could feel it behind me ready to snap off my neck.

I ran out onto the rocks on the cliff, looking back seeing the wolf emerge from the trees. I shut my eyes and shook my head. It just stood there and didn't attack me, for the spilt second I was confused. But then I took my chance to run and I ran off the cliffs. Diving into the cold water below. I sank into the water, not needing to hold my breath or even blink. I swam back up and surfaced. I turned around to see if the wolf had left, only to see it standing at the edge of the cliff watching me. I closed my eyes again and faced the open water and began to swim away.

**Jared's pov:**

I watched as the redhead jumped off the cliff, shaking my head to think straight.

"Why the hell did I just let her go?" I huffed at myself and walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking out into the water. Only to see her surface, I stood there watching as she turned to look back at me.

Something was off about this leech. She looked upset, but what could be bothering her? Did she break a fang or something? I then watched as she swam away. Letting out a deep growl from my chest I sat down and watched her swim.

"Wait, was she crying when I was following her?" I blinked a few times and kept watching as she started to disappear in the distance. I moved my head side to side and rolled my eyes, why I am a softy for women, their feelings I get but this is a leech. I huffed to myself and stood up, phasing back to my human form. I looked out at the water and dove off the cliff. After surfacing I swam in the direction of the leech, keeping my distance from her. Though she doesn't seem to wanting to hurt anyone and was running from something other then me. She was still a bloodsucker.

I kept swimming; following her scent though it burned my nose. After a while I began to wonder if she knew where she was going. I had a feeling she didn't when she paused for a moment and looked around her. She began to swim again as if she hadn't noticed me, and soon enough I could see an island in the distance. I followed after her, and watched her walk onto the shore. I blinked a few times and had to do a double take, my mind didn't fool me last night. She was naked!

I guess being so angry before I didn't notice it back in the woods. I waited there and watched as she lay on the sand. Watching her movements I could see she covered her face. Furrowing my brows I began to swim towards the shore. Once I reached it I took the spare pair of shorts that were tied around my ankle and pulled them on. I walked onto the shore and studied as the naked redheaded leech just lay there. I took a step closer and she didn't move. I scratched the back of my head; I didn't understand what was stopping me from taking this chance to tare her apart.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes she was gone. I looked around me and shook my head. I dropped to the sand and laid back. Tired from swimming I shut my eyes and started to fall asleep.

**Sasha's pov:**

I could smell the dog get closer to me, I quickly got up and ran into the woods. Peeking out through the trees I watched as he lay down and after a few moments I hear an odd noise. I tilted my head and held back a light laugh. The dog seems to have fallen asleep. I wondered if he realized I could just kill him while he was so vulnerable, but I didn't even feel the threat to.

I ran further into the woods in search of something to feed on, there wasn't much here but I did my best. Next thing I knew the sun was starting to set. So I made my way back to the shore, seeing him still sleeping. I made my way to the other end of the beach to keep my distance. I sat on the soft sand and brought my knees up to my chest as I watched the sun set. I got lost in the view; I didn't realize it when I heard a voice. I couldn't make out what was said, and I turned around, realizing it was the dog.

"Uh-Hi" I said a bit confused as to why he came up to me. "Can I help you?" I watched and he looked me over, guess he never met a nudist in his life either.

"You alright?" He asked scratching the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow, confused as to why this wolf wasn't trying to rip me apart.

"No" I simply said and turned around to finish watching the sunset. I knew it was rude but who was he to try and get into my business.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, so I moved slightly to my right making space in approval. Though I didn't need to, he had the entire side of the beach.

"Your nose messed up or something? Why aren't you trying to kill me?" I asked keeping my gaze out at the water.

"Why-" He paused and I looked at him. "Why are you naked." I couldn't help but laugh and nod.

"That why you followed me?" I watched as he shook his head. "I'm a nudist." I stated proudly, chuckling, as he looked me over once more. "Don't worry wolf, I don't bite." I laughed more and looked back out at the water.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapter was co-written by myself and my Beta reader/Fiancé. And in his memory this chapter, as well as the story is for him. R.I.P Baby D, you've had a place in my heart since day one. XoXo**

**

* * *

**

**Jared's pov:**

I studied the leech over, she oddly kept laughing. I raised an eyebrow at her comment about not biting. I looked closer and realized she had the eye color of the Cullen family.

"A nudist? So you don't ever wear clothes?"

"I hate it, but when it's a must I do." I watched as she snuck a look at me.

"Why?" I didn't get the concept of her just being naked. Not that I mind, she did have a nice body. What was I thinking she's a leech, I shook the thought out of my head as she shrugged.

"It's not anything against fashion, I just don't like the feel of it on my skin." She stood up as the sky turned dark. "You hungry wolf?" I was confused as to why she asked if I was hungry, what was she gong to do, feed me? I thought she was a bloodsucker, what does she know about cooking?

"Yeah" I let it slip I should've said no, I'm a wolf I can find food on my own. "Uh, I'll go find something."

"No, there isn't much around here." I looked at her confused. She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I searched the island while you were sleeping, wolf." She started to walk towards the woods so I got up to follow her.

"Why'd you come out here if there is no-Food?" She just kept walking, "Hello?"

"No reason."

"Right." I could hear her huff.

"Why did you follow me, then not kill me?" She spoke but never turned to face me. I moved to walk next to her.

"Honestly? I don't know." I shrugged and looked at her when she paused and started sniffing the air. "You alright?"

"Looking for food." She glanced at me. "Like I said, not much here. How about I get fish?" I looked at her wondering why she was being so nice to me.

"I'll get the fish." I nodded and started back the way we came. I could hear her following behind me. After I started a fire I caught a few big fish. Every once in a while I glanced over at the red head, She sat on some rocks looking out at the water and was distanced from the fire. I rolled my eyes and lay back on the sand with my hands behind my head.

"So, what's your name?" She turned to look at me and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Can you just come over here?" I watched as she slowly got up and made her way over.

"Sasha, Sasha McLicky." She sat down still distanced from the fire.

"Well Sasha, I'm Jared." I nodded and ate some fish.

"You still wanna know?" She watched as I ate.

"Uh…Sure" I nodded and kept eating as she pressed her lips against her knees and mumbled.

"I'm alone." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"In that big house of yours? Not possible." She looked up at me.

"I am, I have no kids, barely any friends," she paused and looked down. "no one."

"No mate?" she shook her head.

"I thought all of you had mates." She shut her eyes and took a breath.

"It's a long story wolf."

"We've got time." I shrugged and ate some more.

"I left him." She didn't say anything after that. The long silence was bothering me.

"My wife left me." I saw her glance at me.

"I'm sorry to hear." She whispered.

"Why'd you leave him? You married him for a reason right?" I looked at her, chewing over my food.

"I wasn't happy. He turned out to be someone else." I watched her shrug.

"What does that mean?" She took another breath and looked at the fire.

"It means he was an overly sarcastic, rude, and selfish man." She kept her gaze at the fire and before I could say something she started talking again. "You know how you're told never to ask a woman her age." She smirked. "He knew mine and used it."

"How did he use it?" I asked honestly confused.

"He…He said." She kept stumbling over her words. "You see wolf, I tried to get intimate with him. But when I did he would avoid it, and the last time he called it 'Old People Sex'" She spit the last three words off her tongue, my eyebrow rose.

"Well that's not right."

"I know." She looked at me. "So I left him, kicked him out my home, and now I don't have anything. The house you saw is quiet; the only sound there is the sound of my piano. But now-" She paused and shook her head. "-Now I don't even have that." We sat there in silence for a moment until she started to talk again. "What about you? Why did your wife leave?"

I whipped my mouth and put my food aside. "Well-" I clapped my hands together whipping them off. "-She left me saying it was because of patrols." I looked at her and she just sat there pressing her lips together, I scratched the back of my head. I didn't know what to say to this Lee… Sasha thing so I looked out at the water. "Well this is fun I suppose." I couldn't help but shrug like I did everything else. With her for some odd reason I just couldn't leave her, it would have bothered me too much. "Want to, uhm race?" I felt my hand go back to my head so I slapped it away. It felt stupid at the time but if I scratched anymore I would just annoy myself.

"Sure." She said with a small smile on her face, I could hear her perk up.

"Round the island?" I stood up and looked at her, brushing myself off.

"Too easy wolf." She stood up and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Fine, round the island and to those cliffs." I nodded to the large cliffs in the distance; she turned her head and looked at them before looking back at me.

"Deal." I looked at her as she smirked and darted off.

"Cheat!" I yelled after her. I took off my shorts, not wanting to tare the only ones I had left and took off running, phasing as soon as I could.

I felt the anger burst through my chest and run through my veins, I was alone but being with this… Lady, I was a bit happy. For some reason I couldn't leave and my heart wasn't objecting. I barked out a laugh as I continued to run, knowing I could easily pass her I sped up and hip bumped her lightly.

"Gunna try to knock me down wolf?" She looked at me and laughed, I could tell she started to run faster.

I barked out another laugh when I saw her almost run into a boulder, lucky for her she saw it. I ran faster, my paws leaving large prints in the ground. We were already about to head up the cliffs; I looked in the corner of my eye and saw her look at me. She grinned and winked before running faster. I huffed and ran faster hitting her with my tail as I ran past her, running up to the top of the cliff. I turned around when I reached the top watching as she run up to me.

"Quit grinning wolf, I let you win." She laughed walking passed me and sat down at the edge of the cliff. She looked over at me nodded for me to sit next to her. I yawned and let my tongue roll out my mouth before going to sit next to her.

I looked over at her and oddly felt good. I laid down, and put my head on my paws, that's when I felt something cold touch the top of my head. I looked at her and saw her hand move back slightly. I closed my eyes and put my head on her lap before I felt her hand pet the top of my head, again.

After a while of sitting there I looked up at her and nudged her with my head, I stood up and stretched, yawning again before turning to walk. But I couldn't walk away from her, so I waited until she got up and was next to me. We both walked back down to the beach where I had left my shorts by the fire. I picked up my shorts and ran into the woods phasing and pulling on my shorts before running back out to her. She smiled as I came back out.

"Good race wolf" She smiled and sat down by the fire.

"Knew I'd win, we're faster."

I laughed and sat between her and the fire. She looked over at me and smiled, I laid back and put my hands behind my head. I glanced over at her and watched as she looked up at the stars. I don't know what got into me but I reached over and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to my side.

She looked down at me and I saw a smile form on her lips, she moved to lay down next to me and kept her gaze up at the stars. I don't know what had gotten into me but I put my arm around her and kept her close. Before I could realize it she had snuggled up to my side and put her arm around me. I tightened my grip around her, knowing I didn't have to be as gentle, and I felt happy.

* * *

**Remember to review and I will post soon XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So been a minute since I last posted, and after being the 1 month mark for my Baby, I figure I would post because this was our story. So enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

**(Still Jared pov)**

The next morning I woke up with her still at my side with her eyes closed, I was a bit confused I thought vampires didn't sleep.

"Morning Jared." I tilted my head to look at her.

"Morning." I saw her smile and look up at me. "You sleep?" She laughed lightly before answering me.

"No, vampires can't sleep. I was actually just really comfortable." I saw her eyes look slightly away as if she were embarrassed.

"Well that's okay." I smiled at her and slightly squeezed her against me. She smiled and moved her arm back around me.

We sat there in each other's arms for what felt like hours. Every once in a while I could feel as her hand moved along my side and as she nuzzled me. Even though she was a vampire I couldn't help but smile. With her I felt good, felt safe, happy.

"Jared?" I heard her soft whisper.

"Yea?" I looked at her.

"Won't your pack be worried about you?" I shrugged slightly when she asked.

"I told the Alpha to back off, plus I'm pretty happy here."

I saw the smile appear on her lips before she could hide her face again. We spent the rest of the day snuggling, and once it turned dark out I started another fire. I noticed how she inched away from it, and I couldn't help myself again as I reached out and pulled her by her waist to my side. She let a giggle slip from her as I pulled her, I smirked and poked her side.

"You're one odd vampire, you know that?" She nodded and grinned like she was proud.

"I'm not the usual type, I tend to take things to heart. And I try to be a human as possible."

I looked her over and chuckled. Even though she was a vampire and the smell still burned my nose, I didn't mind. She leaned against me and looked at the fire. I poked her side again to get her attention.

"I was wondering, were you born with that last name." She chuckled when I asked that, I wanted to smack the back of my head for it, but I wanted to talk with her.

"No, Last name is originally Denali. But I tend to go around licking my friends at random." She shook her head laughing as my eyebrow rose.

"You gunna lick me?" She put her head in her hand and laughed then looked over at me.

"Only if you let me Jared." I smirked at her then looked back at the fire.

"You'd like it too much."

I could hear her laughing then out of nowhere I was pinned down onto the beach and she was on top of me. As much as this should've bothered me, I liked it. She sat down on my stomach and looked down at me, I did my best to fight a smile. I watched as a smirk grew on her lips, she then leaned down and licked slowly up my neck. I shivered slightly at the feel of her cold tongue on my skin I liked it.

"How was that?" She whispered in my ear. I knew she couldn't see the grin on my face so I shrugged.

"It was alright, I've had better." She looked at me, and I quickly made a straight face.

"No way."

"Seriously."

I did my best not to smile. She raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips against my neck then I could feel her tongue slowly making its way up my neck and jaw line. I felt a slight vibration and grinned to myself when I realized she was purring.

"That tongue of yours is going to get you into some trouble."

I kept grinning as she kept her face against my neck, purring. I moved my hands to her waist and tightened my grip, digging my fingers slightly into her sides. I pressed her close to me and heard her take a quick breath.

I chuckled and looked at her from the corner of my eyes as she slid her hands up my arms and tucked them behind my neck. She pressed her lips against my skin then looked up at me with her golden eyes.

I rolled us over so I could be on top of her. She kept her arms around my neck and I moved my arm around her waist, pressing against her teasingly. I smirked as she closed her eyes. I didn't know what was coming over me, she's a vampire, but it felt good. She looked up at me again and I kept my eyes on hers, before I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers.

She moved her hand up the back of my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. She kept me close as our lips moved together. I smiled against the kiss and pressed harder against her, I wanted more. I could tell she did too when she pressed herself against me, purring against my lips.

* * *

**Sorry this was supposed to be posted a week or two ago but FanFic was messing up and wouldn't let me. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll post soon. I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WARNING this chapter contains mature content. Do NOT read if you're under the age of 18. Note the rating of this story since the beginning. **

* * *

**(Still Jared pov)**

I leaned back, as much as I wanted to be with her right then and there, it felt too soon. I liked her; I could tell she liked me. But I wanted to go through with this the right way. I saw how she looked at me as I parted from the kiss, so I kissed her lips gently before whispering.

"Not yet." She pressed her lips together looking up at me. "I want to, just not yet."

She nodded and I moved to lay next to her, she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled close to my side. She started to mumble against my neck, but I heard her clearly.

"I'm swimming back to La Push while you sleep, I'm going to get food for you. I'll be back before you wake up."

I could feel my heart sink; I didn't want her to leave. I put my arm around her and pulled her as close to me as possible. She looked up at me; I figured she could tell I didn't want her to go.

"I wont be long, I will come back. I promise." She kissed the corner of my lips and I nodded. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep. And the next morning I woke up with her in my arms. I looked at her and smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Told you I would be back." She smiled and looked up at me. "I brought you food, and some drinks." She grinned. I looked at her then looked around. To see where she had put it, I felt like I hadn't eaten in days. She got up and made her way over to a bag, she pulled out some smaller bags containing chips and hamburgers. I couldn't help but grin as she walked back over. I could smell them, causing my stomach to growl.

"I have more-" she nodded to the bag, "-in there if you want some. I hope this is good." I smiled and poked her side, then took a bite out of a hamburger.

"It's perfect, thank you."

Later that night we talked more about our past and, more about why we wanted to get away from everyone. We spent two more days there laughing and talking, mainly having fun.

Tonight was a bit different, while we were snuggling Sasha ran her hand slowly down my stomach then back up. I smiled at her touch; she also kept her lips pressed against my neck. I slid my free hand around her waist then slowly down the back of her thigh tracing her every curve. Then I hitched her leg around me and moved to kiss her lips. I could feel the smile on her lips as we kissed.

"Jared." She whispered, as my hand slowly made its way back up her thigh.

"Yeah?" I grabbed her thigh as I answered.

"I wanna try something." I nodded at her request though I didn't know what her exact plan was, but I trusted her. She moved slightly out of my grip and grabbed a bottle of tequila. I couldn't help but laugh; I laid back and put my hands behind my head, watching as she climbed on top of me. I grinned to myself. "A better way to show how I got the name."

She smirked and moved down. I felt as she poured tequila along my body, Smirking I laid my head back against my hands and closed my eyes. Soon enough I felt her cold tongue slowly move along my body, she swirled her tongue and pressed her lips against my skin. This drove me crazy; know I understood how she got her name.

As soon as I could I moved my hands to her waist, pressing her body against me. Awaiting her lips to reach mine. She paused at my collarbone and I could feel the vibrations of her purring more clearly. She slowly traced her tongue to my lips; I smiled and pressed her against me more, moving my lips with hers.

I parted my lips and traced my tongue along hers, using my hands to move her hips, pressing her cold body against mine her purrs getting louder. I rolled us over and pressed my body against hers, making the sand move as the pressure caused us to sink in. I grabbed the bottle of tequila and moved between her legs. I used her nudist ways to my advantage.

I poured the tequila along her hipbone and a little along her stomach. I never really did body shots before but I did my best and pressed my warm lips against her cold skin, then I parted them and slowly licked up her hipbone and slowly along her stomach. Before I moved and slowly kissed between her breasts then up her neck, I felt her purring get louder. I pressed against her and kissed up to her lips. I pressed my hips against her as my body was between her legs.

She wrapped her legs around me and lifted her hips to mine, I molded my lips to hers and heard her whimper. Slowly I began to grind teasingly against her. Then I began to kiss down her neck slowly, knowing tonight was the night.

I smoothly shrugged out my shorts and rubbed length against her. I felt her body shake in excitement so I held her close as I began to push in. Keeping a grip around her, feeling her tightness surround my cock. I held back a groan, loving how tight she was. She leaned her head back and cried out softly in pleasure. I knew I didn't have to be careful I could get as rough as I wanted, knowing she would stop me but doubted she would care. I began to rock into her, faster and faster.

Glad we alone on this island because if we weren't someone would've thought other things were happening. I had never been so intoxicated in my life. I don't know what came over me at this point, I wanted more and I planned on taking it. Though I knew she was willing to give herself to me.

I groaned as she moaned loving how she felt. Pushing every inch of me into her tight soaked pussy. Her moans turned into screams once again. I began to get rougher. I slipped my hand from her waist and knew she'd stay close as I pushed my hands onto the sand on either side of her. Thrusting into her with everything I have, soon enough I felt her pussy start to contract around me. I began to move harder until she screamed in pleasure, cumming over me. I growled and came with her, panting heavily as I slowed down.

Once I stopped moving my hips I pulled out of her and laid back, closing my eyes trying to catch my breath. She curled up against my side and I wrapped my arm around her keeping her close.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up with Sasha in my arms, her face nuzzled against my neck. I smiled to myself and poked down her side, lightly trailing my fingers over her skin.

"Morning." She looked up at me, smiling.

"Morning."

By now Sash and I had ran out of food, and after a long talk we both agreed we should head back. We also knew once we got back things might not be the same no matter how much we want to be together. She knew she wouldn't be able to see me without me having to put on an act of hate towards her. And I knew I had to keep her off my mind.

We stood at the shoreline, the water lightly washing over our feet. I wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close then placing a hand feather light on the back of her neck. Pulling her up lightly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. Crushing my lips to hers, we kissed each other like we would never see each other again. We both didn't want to stop and I had to be the one to unwrap her arms from my neck. Letting her go slowly, I kissed her once more before we walked into the water and started to swim back.

She made sure I got to La Push first in order to make sure non of the other pack members were around to harm her. It was our luck that I was the only one phased, and I ran her back to her home. But I couldn't stay I didn't phase back, not wanting to let there be a chance where I give in and just stay there with her. I knew I needed to take care of some things, and even eat. As much as I didn't want to, I ran to my home and got cleaned up. Avoiding the pack in all ways possible. But that didn't work; as I was walking out of my home I heard a familiar voice.

"Bro" It was Seth, I turned to look at him.

"Hey man" I smiled as he walked over to me.

"Where ya been, Lee and guys have been worried about you."

"Around." I nodded and knew it was going to be a fight, keeping Sasha a secret. "Listen I'll be back later, alright." I ruffled his hair and started to walk.

"Can I come?" I rolled my eyes to myself and turned back around to look at him.

"Nah, I wont be long." He nodded and I started back into the woods. This time I didn't phase, I had a feeling if I did Seth would be there to ask me more and maybe he would even pick at my thoughts trying to find out what I was hiding.

I took a side trail through the woods, making sure no one would catch me. Then I reached the familiar trail, smiling to myself, as my steps were longer and quicker. I stopped at the tree line and looked at the home, catching a glimpse of a familiar red in the window.

I grinned and stepped into her yard. Soon as I reached her door, it swung open and Sasha had pulled me inside. Locking her arms around my neck, she looked up at me grinning. I smiled and locked my arms around her waist, pressing her close to me.

"Miss me?" I chuckled.

"So much." She answered before nuzzling my neck. I picked her up and chuckled again as she wrapped her legs around me.

"Where to?"

"The living room"

She mumbled against my neck and pointed the way. I smiled and followed her direction being overwhelmed by everything. Her home was huge, about 3, 4 times the size of mine. I shook my head slightly and glanced around. I could tell what she meant about it being empty; all I could hear were my footsteps and heartbeat. I smirked to myself hearing a fridge. I knew she didn't eat so she must have put this in for me. I walked into the room and chuckled when I saw a giant beanbag, she looked up at me and smiled as if she knew what I was looking at.

"Jared, meet beanie"

She grinned and nodded for me to go in that direction I laughed when she said those words, like beanie was a real person. I sank down into beanie with Sasha on my lap. She kept her face nuzzled into my neck and her arms around me. We spent the entire day snuggled into beanie, and by the time it started to get dark I knew I needed to make an appearance with the pack.

It was hard to have to leave her again but I promised I would be back to stay the night. I kissed her lips quickly before I left, walking deep enough into the woods I shrugged out my shorts and phased. Keeping my mind busy by counting how many trees I saw, I shook my head and rolled my eyes; this was going to be harder then I thought.

"J?" I stopped in my tracks and looked around.

"Lee?"

"Hey, everyone's meeting at my place."

"Okay." She didn't say anything after that and I started to run so I could hurry and phase back, to get my mind to myself again.

Once I was close enough to Lee's place I phased back and grabbed the shorts, pulling them on before walking into the yard. Seeing the pack around a bonfire I couldn't help but smile, this was my family.

Though I knew they wouldn't exactly approve of Sasha, I wasn't about to let her go. Seth ran over as always with his grin, nodding his head once.

"What's up bro?" I looked at him for a minute, wondering as to why he wasn't asking where I had been.

"Not much, where's the grub?" I said quickly, my stomach growling for some food.

"Mom grilled some burgers, I saved you some." I grinned and ruffled his hair before walking over to sit next to Lee and Sam, the other guys acting like I hadn't been gone for who knows how long.

"Hey J" Lee said handing me a plate with some food on it.

Sam looked at me not saying a word, I took the burger in my hand and took a big bite out of it. Soon enough the rest of the pack went home or were on patrol.

Then it was just Lee, Sam and I. Seth went inside to help Sue clean up, I laid down next to the fire and smiled to myself remembering the fire on the island. There wasn't much talking going on until I got up saying I had to go, Lee stood up when I did. I started to walk but Lee followed.

"Where you going?" She asked knowing I would hear her, I paused and turned around to look at her.

"I'm just gunna go" I mumbled knowing I had to keep this secret. Lee just looked at me, my hand made it's way to the back of my head scratching it.

"Really?" She crossed her arms and looked at me, I glanced over her shoulder to see Sam walking inside.

"Yeah." I answered as honestly as I could.

"You're not telling me something J. I can tell, and I'm going to find out what." I simply shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned around. "Night Lee" Without having to turn around I already knew the expression Lee would have on her face, I knew she was pissed.

* * *

**A/N: Review please? I'd like to know how you guys are liking the story so far. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **WARNING** this Chapter contains **MATURE CONTENT** Please **18 and UP only!**

* * *

I walked deep into the woods, knowing some of the guys were on patrol I kept from phasing. Though it took me longer I finally made it back to Sasha's place. I walked up to the door, and without knocking I made my way in. Following her scent I found her still snuggled up on beanie. Chuckling to myself I scooped her up and sank into beanie, without word she waited for me to settle her on top of me. Sasha smiled and pressed her lips against mine, running her hands to the back of my head.

"I missed you." She mumbled against my lips, I chuckled and kissed her back passionately, moving my hands down to her waist., pressing her close to me.

"Missed you more."

She smiled at me and kissed my lips slowly, before making her way down my neck. I leaned my head back as I felt the vibrations of her purring and the touch of her cool lips on my skin. I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her to the floor with me, placing her on her lightly back easing myself between her legs.

Kissing along her neck; I ran my hand up her thigh slowly, brushing it teasingly against her pussy lips. Her eyes searching for mine. The corners of her lips moving up into a smile I pressed my lips lightly to hers before looking deeply into her eyes. Our connection stronger then anything I knew, I gently pushed two fingers past her pussy lips and onto her clit. Her purr started once again as I rubbed slow gentle circles.

I leaned in, kissing her fully on the lips. Her hands tangled in my hair to keep me against her lips. As our kiss grew deeper I rubbed her clit a little harder. Hearing her moan softly I slid 3 of my fingers into her tight pussy. Her head leaning back against the wood floor, and her body arching up to press against mine. I began to kiss down her neck hungrily as my fingers slowly worked deep inside her pussy.

Her moans filling the room as I sucked her taut nipple into my warm mouth. Flicking my tongue over it a few times, giving it just a bit of attention before moving to the other. She kept her hands at the back of my head tugging my hair lightly, I knew she wanted me to move lower. I did as she wanted and found my way to her pussy.

Lifting her legs one by one over my shoulders, I slowly ran my warm tongue along her wet slit. She moaned loudly once again I grinned, knowing she was enjoying every moment of it. Her hands moved from my head before I could realize it and she grabbed onto the floor. My hands firmly on her waist I pulled her to me and pressed my tongue against her clit.

A loud moan, along with a purr filled the house. I lost all sense of thought and just began to work my tongue against her clit, fast then slow. Hearing her moan with pleasure, her body squirming but my grip tight enough not to let her move from my lips. I took her clit in my mouth sucking on it gently. Her body began to shake in my grasp, her moans louder.

I could hear her begging in a growl for me to fuck her. But I didn't think to do it just yet. I moved my lips down to her tight pussy hole. I slowly pushed my tongue into her. Gripping onto her hips tighter I pulled her to me, moving my tongue slowly in and out. Her grip on the floor, hard enough I could hear the cracking in the wood. I pulled away and set her down.

She looked up at me, I could see she was nearing her climax. I quickly shoved my shorts down and rammed my stiff length into her. She arched her body once again, moaning in pleasure as I pulled out slowly and rammed my cock hard into her tight pussy again.

My movements began to quicken. I leaned back and held her legs as she gripped onto the wood floor, breaking into her hand. I gave her everything I could. Shoving my length deep into her with each stroke. Hitting her gspot roughly each time. A deep growl escaping my lips as I got rougher. Her screams filling the home, neither of us could last any longer. I gave her one hard and deep thrust before I shot out my hot cum inside her. The feel of her pussy contracting against my length, feeling amazing. She screamed out as she started to cum. Wanting her to ride it out, I slowly moved my hips, thrusting into her gently. Letting her do most of the work, her pussy milking me of my cum. I came to a stop and slid out of her slowly. I moved to lay back and she quickly moved to lay on my chest.

I smiled up at her as I tried to catch my breath. She grinned and rested her head on my chest, listening to my heart race I could tell. I wrapped my arms around her lightly, feeling a bit tired after that. I closed my eyes and felt her cool lips press against mine.

Next thing I knew the night sky was now a morning sky, I laid there with Sasha in my arms, her face nuzzled in my neck. I smiled tightening my grip around her. I kissed her head and held her close. After a while my stomach started to growl, I could hear her giggling against my neck.

"Hungry?" She leaned her head back and looked at me.

"Just a little."

I laughed and she easily slid from my grip, slowly got up. She stood there holding out her hand for mine. I grabbed it and got up, following her lead into the kitchen. She used her free hand to open the fridge, pulling me closely behind her she smiled.

"What would you like? I'll cook."

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes." I rested my chin on her shoulder. "And OJ"

She giggled and nodded, letting go of my hand, she reached into the fridge grabbing what she needed. I placed my hands on her waist and stayed close behind her as she started to cook.

Needing my help here and there with making sure it tasted good, I was surprised a vampire could actually cook. She leaned against me as we waited, my stomach growling again sending her into another giggle fit. I chuckled, easily lifting her up. She squealed and kicked her feet when all I could do was stand there, laughing. Making sure she didn't kick the food off the stove.

As soon as the food was all cooked and I had set her down, she piled it onto a big plate for me. Letting my grip from her waist go, I hopped onto the counter and grinned as she handed me the plate and a fork. Smirking I leaned into her and kissed her lips quickly, but gently.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just want to say, thank you to all the readers. It means a lot to know people read my story. The actual story of how (twitter) BigBrownWolf_ and LittleRedNudist became who they are today. For those who don't know their lives now, please continue reading and review. I'd also like to take a moment and dedicate this chapter to my Love, David. It will be 5 months this Sunday (July 17th) since you've been gone, I don't know how I'm surviving. **

* * *

I stuck the fork into a piece of pancake and put it into my mouth. For a vampire I give her props on learning to cook, though she did have my help. I eat my food and watched as she moved around the kitchen cleaning the mess from breakfast. After I finished eating I washed my plate, not wanting her to do more cleaning. Sash took my hand leading me up to her room. I chuckled wondering as to why she was, but when she opened the door I saw a huge bed and grinned. She tightened her grip on my hand and whispered.

"Surprise"

"That's awesome Sash, Thank you."

She grinned as I looked from the huge bed to her. Leaning in I kissing her forehead gently. She then pulled me to the bed. Sitting me down on the edge then straddling my lap. I grinned at her, already knowing where this was going. Smiling at the fact she was still naked, I grabbed around her waist and pressed her close to me. Crushing my lips against hers, biting her lip slightly before kissing my way down her neck.

I laid back and kept her close to me, feeling her hands make their way down my body. I smiled against her skin and growled playfully at her. She let out a giggle and I bit into her neck. Feeling her cold skin between my teeth I groaned once more. She grabbed onto me and rolled us right off the bed.

I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could she. Smirking because even with her rolling us over, she still was on top. So I placed my hands on her hips and she looked into my eyes, nodding once I eased her onto my hardening cock. She gasped softly as I continued to grow against her pussy walls.

Sash closed her eyes and began to purr. I moaned at that until I was buried deep inside her tight pussy. This literally was like fire and ice. The sensation between us, nothing I could ever imagine. Without a word Sash began to move up, I whimpered at that, wanting to be buried inside her. But then she moved back down, beginning to ride my cock. I moaned, wanting more from her, wanting her to take control and give me everything she could.

I kept my hands at her waist, she put her hands on mine and just moved faster with each stroke. Moving harder every now and then. I moaned louder and louder the more I throbbed against her pussy walls. She screamed softly the more she got into it, I laid my head back and moaned, knowing I wouldn't last much longer. I gripped harder onto her hips and helped her move rougher, I moaned loudly and shot my hot cum inside her. She cried out and shook as she came instantly slowing her hips a little, then coming to a stop. She looked down at me and watched as I looked up at her, breathing heavily.

I leaned up to kiss her lips and smiled as I felt her hands on my cheeks. Looking into each others eyes until my breathing became normal, she moved and slid my cock out of her. I whimpered at that but when she moved to the bed and curled a finger for me to follow I grinned. Knowing another round was coming, so I jumped under the covers with her and had my way, knowing she'd enjoy it.

By morning, the light through the windows I awoke with Sasha snuggled closely with her back to me, before I could frown I realized why she was like this. I had fallen asleep buried inside her sweet pussy. Kissing down the back of her neck she giggled and leaned into me more.

"Good morning" she whispered. I smiled and kissed behind her ear.

"Morning."

I could tell she didn't want to move, but I knew I had to leave. Making an appearance with the guys got on my nerves a little. But I missed them, though I knew it'd be tough to keep last night off my mind. I groaned slightly and whispered.

"I have to go."

"Noo" she whined a bit, I knew she was pouting.

"I'll be back in a few hours." I said, knowing it would only make her frown, and it did.

"Okay, I should probably…eat anyway" she mumbled, looking over her shoulder at me. I smiled and kissed the corner of her lips.

"You should." I chuckled lightly and slid out of her slowly, hearing her whimper I slid my hand down and rubbed her clit gently. Looking at her, watching as she closed her eyes. I grinned and rubbed her a little harder, hearing her purr and moan. Quickly pressing my lips to hers, kissing her passionately. I Shoved my fingers into her tight hole and rubbed her clit with my thumb. She bit my lip as I leaned back and slipped my fingers out of her soaking wet pussy. She growled when I slipped off the bed and licked my fingers clean winking at her.

"Thanks for breakfast" I chuckled as she growled softly.

"Tease."

She threw a pillow at me and shook her head as I climbed out of the window after grabbing my shorts. After getting cleaned up at my place, though I rarely come here anymore. I shrugged out my shorts before phasing, Instantly hearing Lee and Sam talking. I didn't say a word trying to keep from them knowing I was there, but somehow Lee figured it out.

"J we're at the cliffs."

"Alright."

I picked up my pace and made my way to the cliffs. Doing my best to keep my mind off of Sasha. Even though I picked up my pace I still took my time, stepping over rocks and large logs. Even huffing as a flock of birds flew right in front of me. I swung my paw in their direction to scare them off, surprised my size and form didn't already.

When I got to the cliffs I saw Lee and Sam sitting there in their wolf forms. They both turned their heads to look at me as I walked over, sitting down with them. I could feel Lee's stare, knowing it's not the usual, she wanted to find out my secret and I did my best to hide it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in over 7 months. I sorta had a rough time but I'm getting back into a grove and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I'm working on the next one and hopefully I can post again next week.**

* * *

**Jared POV:**

Sam turned his head to me as I sat down. "Are you ready to start patrol again?" I simply nodded kept my eyes out on the water. Refraining from thinking of the day I followed Sasha out to that island.

"Good, because that leech is back. Her stink disappeared until the other night, Paul was on patrol when he caught the scent. He said he could smell you by it too."

I turned to look at Sam, quickly thinking of a lie. "Yeah I caught it too but I lost it past the treaty line."

Sam shook his head. "Tonight we need everyone on patrol, and for the next few weeks until we can catch it."

I nodded and stood up, keeping the thought out of my head; that I knew exactly who they were talking about.

"J" Lee looked at me. "Seth has been asking about you. He wants to know when you'll be back to patrol. I'm telling him you'll be with us tonight. Don't be late." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Listening to the sounds of my paws against the floor of the woods. Twigs snapping and leafs falling. My tail wagging and hitting the tree stomp near me, I scoffed a laugh at the flash of the memory of my race with Sasha.

My eyes grew wide and I shook my head quickly getting the thought out before anyone else phased, like Sam & Lee could understand what I was thinking of.

I picked up my pace and jogged to my home before I phased back. Pulling on some shorts, then taking a bag from my closet tossing it on my bed. Grabbing a few shirts and shorts.

Knowing this wasn't the best time to be caught with Sasha, nor was it safe for her here. Not until I was able to tell them. And I wasn't ready for that, yet. Knowing that they would think I've lost my marbles.

I zipped up the bag and went to the fridge grabbing a sports drink, opening it as I made my way out of the front door. After taking a few drinks I put the bottle in the bag and set it down. Taking off my shorts, I phased and focused on not thinking so they wouldn't know I was there.

I picked up the bag in my mouth by the straps and started on my quick and secret path to Sasha's home. As soon as I was in the clear of her home and the woods. I phased back, not wanting anyone to catch me here I ran straight up the steps and into her home.

Only to be slammed against the wall with great force, my eyes shot open and I saw a flash of red. Hearing a giggle from upstairs. I grinned to myself knowing she wanted to play games.

I growled playfully and ran up the stairs, skipping every other step. Going straight into her room I stopped right at the door frame at the sight.

Sasha leaned against the headboard of her California king bed. Dressed in a sexy see through, baby blue lingerie piece. She curled a finger and as if she were pulling me by it, I walked over to the end of the bed.

I climbed onto the bed and smiled. Slowly running my hands up her legs, kissing them every now and then. Half smiling as I reached her thighs, kissing them a little longer then the quick ones on her legs. Sliding my hand up her side. Leaning over her as I kissed each breast lightly then up her neck. Hearing her soft purr I smiled and slid my hand down to her hip. My lips making their way to her lips before kissing her lightly. "You look, amazing."

She grinned up at me and I moved back off the bed. Grabbing her by the legs, yanking her down to the edge. Wrapping her legs around my waist as she squealed and laughed. I chuckled and picked her up. "I want to talk to you"

Sash nodded and wrapped her arms around me. "Okay let's go down to beanie."

With a nod I started walking down the hall and the stairs, Sash holding onto me; her face nuzzled into my neck as we walked. Soon enough I plopped down on beanie with Sasha on my lap. She leaned back and looked at me.

My face had become a little more serious then before, and she noticed this. Her face becoming stern, she looked at me. I could see the slight worry in her eyes as ours met. She rubbed her arms and asked her.

"If you could go anywhere, no questions asked. Where would you go?"

Her brows furrowed, taking a split moment to think. "Paris, why?"

I didn't answer her, yet. I still had a few more things I needed to say, needed to ask. She kept her eyes on mine as I looked around the room, almost searching for the right words.

"Sasha, this might sound crazy with us being mortal enemies and all." I looked up at her. "But I can't deny this. I'm falling in love with you Sasha, and I don't care what others think."

I paused for a moment, letting her take in the words I had spoken. A smile slowly forming on her lips. I could see the joy in her, no longer worry. I dropped my hands from rubbing her arms and took a deep breath.

"Marry me Sasha?" I held up my class ring. My eyes locked on hers, hoping she would accept my request.


	12. Chapter 12

In a blink of the eyes Sasha nodded quickly and grinned wide. "Yes, Yes Jared."

I grinned wildly and slipped the ring on her finger. Though it was about three sizes to big. She threw her arms around my neck and mine slid around her torso.

I grinned before pressing my lips against hers, I pulled her back onto my lap and wrapped her legs around me as I stood up. Knowing where things were going to lead to I kept her close. My hands gripping her thighs, her arms locked around my neck. I didn't bother to take us up to the bed, I pressed her back against the wall and growled as the kiss grew deeper.

The next morning I woke up with Sasha in my arms, snuggled into beanie. I grinned and kissed her forehead to let her know I was awake. She looked at me and smiled, cupping my face in her hands to kiss my lips. I chuckled and poked down her side.

"Breakfast" I grinned and she laughed, getting up she fixed her hair and I watched as she walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later I got up and made my way to the bathroom to wash up, then made my way into the kitchen smelling French toast and bacon.

While I ate Sasha cleaned up, I thought about how I was going to tell the pack. And where we were going to do this. I didn't feel I should tell them yet, knowing they would try to stop it I wondered where Sasha would want to go. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, smiling I looked at her.

"Lets go there."

She didn't say a word to me but she raised a brow.

"Lets get married in Paris. Just you and me." I watched as the smile grew on her face.

"That'd be great." She nodded. "We can use the privet jet." I blinked a few times when she said that. I knew she had money, but I didn't know how much.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned at her, I could see the excitement in her face. She leaned up to kiss me and I smiled against her lips. Next thing I knew she was on the phone and we were packing up a few things to take with us.

I places the couple of bags in her car and she tossed me the keys. Looking over to her I raised a brow.

"Is it the airport or do you have your own place to fly from?" I held back a laugh though she could see it in the goofy smile on my face.

"The airport" she smirked and slid into the passenger seat.

I closed the trunk and walked over to the drivers side. Climbing in, I was glad she had a big enough car. I didn't want to be squished in a little sports car, I knew she liked speed so I was surprised when I saw she didn't have one.

**Sasha's POV:**

I glanced over to Jared and reached my hand over for his. He placed his warm hand in mine and a smile grew on my lips. I couldn't help but feel completely in love with him. The sort of love I have never experienced. And the fact that we were mortal enemies didn't divide us, but only brought us closer. I looked down to the class ring on my ring finger, and with a light giggle I looked to Jared and he glanced to his right; at me.

"What's so funny?" He spoke as he lightly squeezed my hand.

"Just how big you are compared to me." His brow quirked and I leaned over to steal a quick and soft kiss. "It's perfect." His smile grew and I sat back in my seat.

When we arrived to the airport I told him where to park, showing him the private area in the airport for the first time. I could see he was a bit in awe. When he found the hanger with my jet, we park right outside of it. Telling me to wait, he got out and walked over to my side of the car. Opening the door for me, I couldn't help but smile wide up at him as I got out.

"Thank you"

"Welcome"

He took my hand gently once again as one of the crew members came up to us. Knowing it was against the vampire law, and knowing Jared would be slightly confused. I reached out with my free hand to shake the crew members'. Thanking them for getting everything ready on such short notice. I looked up to Jared and he tilted his head, as if asking me if they knew about vampires and such. I nodded and gave his hand a light squeeze.

The crew member left us and went to get our bags. I tugged on Jared's arm slightly and bit my lip.

"It's time." A quick grin spread across his lips and he followed my lead.

"So, I know I've never asked. But how do you have so much money?"

I couldn't help but laugh and give Jared a smirk.

"I'll tell you on the plane." He nodded and we boarded the jet.

Soon enough everything was ready to go. Jared and I were in the "love seat" on the jet. I leaned against him and slid my arm around his waist. My head rested on the shoulder and I held him in a loving and protective manner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jared's POV:**

I rubbed Sasha's side as she held me close. The jet lifted off the ground and I shut my eyes. My head leaning back against the seat, I could feel her grip around me tighten. I smirked wondering if she was scared to fly.

Once we were settled in the air, flying towards Paris I heard Sasha mumble something. I looked down to her and her eyes were closed. I nudged her slightly and whispered.

"What was that?" A smile grew on her lips.

"You want to know how I have money."

With a nod I replied a simple "Yes".

Sasha tilted her head so she could look up to me. I could hold back my smile when I saw hers. She bit her lip and raised a brow. She asked me not to judge her that's when my brows furrowed.

"I robbed banks back when I was a nomad, and when I lived with the Denali's."

There was a moment of silence between us before I busted into a roar of laughter.

"Are you serious?"

She leaned back in her seat, looking at me with a serious and innocent expression as she simple nodded. I calmed down from the laughter quickly and ran my fingers through my short hair taking in a deep breath. Exhaling an "Oh man" as I looked back to her.

"My Fiancé is a badass." I laughed again as she sighed with relief.

"I only stole from the richer people. I don't take from the poor." she added before unbuckling her seat belt.

"Well good."

I added as I watched her crawl on my lap. I placed my hands on each of her thighs, bringing her close to me. Her legs on either side of me, I smiled up at her and she leaned down to kiss my lips. I chuckled lightly and looked over to see a crew member backing out of the room to disappear in the other section of the jet where the pilot is. I smirked and looked back to Sasha. Sliding my hands up her skirt she began to purr. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me.

"Don't hold back, they wont come in here unless we need them now."

Sasha whispered as she leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. I crushed my lips with hers, getting lost in the sensation. Not holding back as she asked, soon my shorts were off and her skirt was pushed up. Lucky me she planned ahead and didn't wear anything beneath.

We spent the rest of the flight in that position. Doing things people wouldn't normally do out in open on a plane. But this was her plane and she lived as if she was going to die the next day. I loved it, and I loved her. I knew I made the right decision when I asked her to marry me.

Once we were in Paris, Sasha spoke to the driver. Telling him to take us to the hotel then he was off for the day. I looked at the time and we were there early on in the day. I wondered what she had planned if we didn't have a driver.

While driving from the airport Sasha leaned against me and my arm was around her shoulder. I held her close as we looked out the window at the landscape. I glanced down to see the awe in her eyes, glad I could make her happy.

When we arrived at the hotel I opened the door for Sasha, rather then having the driver do it. Her hand in mine, we walked into the hotel and the bellboy grabbed out bags. Sash took the lead once we were signing in, she took the room key and handed it to me.

I did feel bad about not being able to pay for this all on my own. But every time I would bring it up, she cut me off and told me not to worry about it. I moved to stand behind her and kissed down her neck, thanking her for it all. She smiled and started to walk, leading us up to our room on the top floor.

I knew she would go for the best room, it didn't surprise me at all. Once we were inside and the bellboy unloaded our bags from the cart. I insisted on tipping him and Sash willingly let me. I shut the door behind him and turned around to see Sasha laying across the bed with a grin on her face.

"Happy here?" She nodded and turned her head to look at me.

Reaching her hand out, "Come here."

I walked over and sat down at the end of the bed then laid down to rest my head on her breasts, as if they were pillows.

"I'm in Paris with the man I love. Jared, you don't know how happy you have been making me the past few months." A smile grew on my lips.

"I love you Sasha. And I will always do what ever I can to make you happy."

I saw the smirk grow on her lips then she reached for her purse that was by my side. I handed it to her and watched as she took out her wallet then her card. She then held it out to me and I raised my brow.

"What?"

"Take it"

"No I can't do that"

"Jared, please. What's mine is yours, well it will be once we marry. So why not start now?"

"Alright" I took the card and slipped it into the back pocket of my shorts. "So what are the plans for the day?" Sasha smiled at me then laid her head back onto the bed.

"Shopping."

"Shopping?" The whole shopping thing wasn't so much my style though I knew it was here. Even if she didn't like to wear clothes.

"Yes, we need something to wear to get married in." A smile spread across my lips and I leaned over to kiss hers.

"Shopping it is."

"But we have to go separate. I don't want you to see my dress."

I chuckled and moved to hover over her. Looking into her eyes with a smirk on my lips.

"Not like you'll be wearing it long. Besides, how will I know what people are saying?"

"True and true." she nodded then quickly stole a kiss. "Okay we go together."

I rolled her over and slapped her ass before getting off the bed. Telling her to hurry up and that she was slow as I went to the door to the room. I suddenly saw a flash of red run past me as I opened the door, only to see her standing right outside the door. I smirked and held out my hand. Closing the door as she slipped her cool hand into mine.

We went down the elevator and out of the hotel. It was perfect weather for Sash to be out, I knew that made her happy. Though I don't doubt she would have some sort of ridiculous plan that would allow her to still shop or even go out in the sun.

* * *

**A/N: ****Review please **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy and I just getting around to having a few chapters set to post for a while. Please keep reviewing. I love to know that there are people enjoying this story.

* * *

**Sasha's POV:**

I could feel the eyes on me and Jared as we walked down the streets of Paris. I knew it was because of his height and well how so damn good looking he was. But I also figured it was for the fact we looked like complete opposites.

When I saw a designer shop I nearly ripped off Jareds arm, pulling him in after me. I didn't think he expected me to be so enthusiastic about shopping, seeing as I didn't like to wear clothes. Truth be told, I was a shopaholic; I just liked the feel of being naked.

"oh my gosh this would look amazing on me!" I looked over the dress that was in the window display, then turned to see Jareds expression. I knew he wasn't as excited as me about these fancy clothes, but he could see it in mine and that made him chuckle.

One of the shops employees came over to us and offered to assist us. I agreed as Jared wrapped his arms around me from behind, whispering in my ear about the fitting rooms. I couldn't help but giggle and nudge him.

Soon enough I was trying on dress after dress. Jared being kept out of the fitting rooms by the employee. I came out to show him each dress, though I knew I would get them all. But yet not having found the one I wanted to marry this man in.

**Jareds POV:**

I glared at the woman as she turned her back, wanting to have been alone with Sash in the fitting room. These dresses she was trying on were mind blowing. I wondered what one she was planning to wear when we got married. Once Sasha finished she sat on my lap and gave me a pitiful expression.

"You find the one?"

"Nope"

"So we're done here?"

"Nope, we have to pay for those first."

I raised a brow then realized, she was going to buy most of the dresses she tried on for me. I nodded and pecked her lips, following her up to pay. I knew I couldn't afford these unless I used the card she gave me. But to see the excitement in her features was worth more then anything.

When we left the shop, I held the bags and Sash wrapped her arm around me. We once again walked down the streets, looking for a place to find me something nice to wear. And hopefully they made it in my size. Being this tall and built had it's downfall when you're in a different country.

Knowing Sasha though, she would have found a way. She always finds a way around things. I guess having lived longer then a human had it's perks.

Sasha lead us to a store, I couldn't read the name. And once we talked in I could see the expression on the managers face, he knew we were going to be spending money. So he did everything he could to help us find what we needed. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, we found some slacks and a button up shirt for me.

"I've never had anything this kind of fancy"

"Well now we have fancy clothes" Sasha added with a smirk. Her eyes trailing over me as I stood there adjusting the shirt. "I think I have a dress to match you. So we don't need to shop for more fancy clothes." Her smile grew when her eyes met mine.

"Sounds good to me"

"Keep those on though."

My brow raised with those words. And Sasha moved to the front desk to pay. She then came back and grabbed one of the bags from the other shop. My eyes following her, turning to watch her go into the fitting room.

When she came out she was dressed in one of the dresses from the other shop. I smiled wide and walked over to kiss her.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks"

We gathered our things and made our way out of the store. My arm around her shoulder as we walked and her arms around my waist.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just a few more chapters left. I will have them posted before the end of this year. Personal goal of mine. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"So now that we're already dressed, shouldn't we go find someone to do this?"

Sasha nodded at my question.

"I think there is a church or something around here. Maybe one of those guys can do it."

I couldn't help but laugh. Sasha seemed so at loss with the whole religion thing. But I could tell she was trying for my sake.

"We don't need it to be in a Church. Just as long as someone who is able to do it, does it." I leaned over to kiss the side of her head, feeling her nod I smiled.

"Lets go look then, or we could ask someone."

"Alright" I nudged her lightly as we continued to walk.

When we couldn't find anything I knew I had to give into the thought of asking for assistance. When we turned the corner after agreeing to ask, we saw a church. I laughed, excited I didn't need to ask for help.

We went in and asked them if they were able to do the ceremony, something simple. Outside at a park nearby. I was surprised when they agreed, also at the fact that Sasha had the wedding papers with her. Wondering if she had gotten them back in the states when we left. I figured she did when I saw they were in English.

An hour later the four of us were in the park. Sasha paid someone at the hotel to take photos for us. And the ceremony was underway. When it came time for our vows, I had only a few things to say.

"Sasha, when and how we met must have been fate. I vow to spend my life with you and each moment for you. I fell in love with little red riding hood, that's for sure."

She and I both laughed lightly at that, I could see the shine in her eye and her grin as strong as ever.

"Jared, the way we met was perfect. A story I plan to hold close to me with every day I live. And every moment we share will follow us into forever. Nothing can change my mind or my heart but you. You're good at this whole stealing thing, because you stole my heart. And I can't wait to start our forever."

I smirked at her cheesy and touching vows. Not really paying attention anymore I leaned in to press my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Lucky enough he was just about to say those infamous words. 'you may kiss your bride'.

Nothing but the sound of my heart beating against my chest and the clapping of the two other people with us. Sasha moved her lips with mine like magnates and she held me close. Before I leaned back, not wanting to get too excited. I promised in a whisper against her lips.

"Tomorrow we will go buy rings. Tonight I want to spend it with Mrs. Sasha Wolfe"

When she giggled I knew she heard me. We thanked the man for doing the ceremony for us, and we even took a few extra photos before heading back to the hotel. The so called photographer offered to bring us a complementary kart with sweets and wine. Also offering to develop out photos for us to send back home. We declined on the photo develops but I couldn't pass up the French sweets.

In the elevator, I picked Sasha up and wrapped her legs around my waist. Kissing her hungrily as we went up to our room. When the doors opened I set her down, only being a tease.

I figured she would enjoy it, so when we got to the door of the room. I picked her up bridal style and we walked inside. Laughing as she kissed my neck, tugging at my clothes.

"As much as I enjoy ripping clothes off of you, I want to save these fancy things as a memory." I could hear her slight groan then felt her nod.

"Agreed, it would be nice to look back at the memories."

Sasha slipped out of my arms and stood a few feet away from me. Slowly and teasingly undressing, The sight of her causing me to become turned on. I undressed once she finished.

Starting with my shirt, then my pants. I could see how the sight of me caused her breath to become heavier. I pushed my pants down and stepped out of them, when I looked up to see Sash. She was standing inches from me, and I could see her love, lust, and hunger for me.

My hands moved to rest at her waist then slide back and down to cup each ass cheek in each hand Giving them a squeeze then slap before picking her up, bringing her down onto my erect length. Feeling her walls conform around me I couldn't hold back my groan, seeing her body quiver slightly and a moan escape her.

Setting us off into a sexual frenzy. Not caring what we were breaking, how loud we were nor if the other begged to pause for a moment to breathe. Though that didn't happen as much as any normal couple would.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I've decided to no longer drag out the story. I'll be posting the last chapters today. Enjoy. And please, review.**

* * *

2 years have passed since Sash and I married in Paris. When we came back home, Lee and the rest of the pack were shocked to find out what had been going on. Thankfully they approved of Sasha and our love. I guess they saw how happy she made me. And the fact she did her best to be more human then anything, Paul had the nerve to make the comment about it being more annoying then the Cullens.

Sasha had become like one of the pack, she would patrol with me and I even got her to try more food. Emily loved the fact that she had someone who was willing to help her cool large amounts of food.

Up until recently everything was going great, but now Sasha had been acting funny. I knew it wasn't her cheating, she spent all her time with me or someone I knew. She would get quiet though when we were in a group. Maybe she wasn't used to having a baby around. I knew she enjoyed helping Emily during her pregnancy but when Emily went into labor while with Sasha, she hasn't been the same.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her as we slid into bed. I pulled her close to me, this time so her face was just inches from mine.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Don't lie to me, ever since Emily and Sam had their son, you've been…..different."

A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. I knew that expression. If she were human, tears would be running down her face.

"Baby tell me, please, I'm worried."

"Do you love me?"

I was hurt by the question, of course I did. But when I didn't respond right away her eyes looked up to me, I could see the hurt.

"Of course, with every ounce of me."

"You love me even though I can't bare your child?"

I paused, I knew this had to be it. It was about the baby.

"You look so happy with a baby, and I want to give you a child but…I can't."

"Baby…"I leaned down to graze my lips over hers in a tender kiss. "Children or not, I will always love you. We will find a way to start a family. I promise."

She nodded and stayed silent the entire night. I couldn't sleep, I just held her thinking of ways we could have a child.

The next morning as we cooked breakfast for the pack, I pulled Sasha close to me. Leaning in to kiss her lips lovingly as I whispered how much I love her. She wrapped her arms around me and confessed her love as well. I took this moment to tell her my ideas.

"Adoption?"

She looked up at me with her eyebrows pressed together and shook her head.

"I know it's not the best solution but maybe it's our only one. I mean baby, you're frozen. Unless your eggs were frozen and unharmed in the transformation, then there is no real other way, rather you want me to have sex with someone else and have a baby with them."

"Are you serious?" She pushed me away and walked out the back door, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I turned off the stove so nothing would burn and ran out after her.

"Sasha don't get mad."

"You want to have sex with someone else, even though you just said all that love shit." She shook her head and continued to walk away. I reached out and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her back. Pulling her close to my chest. Wrapping my arms tight around her so she wouldn't fight me off.

"Baby, stop! It was just a joke. I don't want anyone else. Only you."

She didn't say anything, I knew she was just upset now. But she didn't even consider my other suggestion. What if her eggs were just frozen and unharmed?

"Baby please, let's just go to the doctor and find out. Someone who knows vampires and could test this. Please."

I looked down at her with begging eyes, and she exhaled and nodded. Leaning up she pecked my lips and whispered she was sorry for over reacting. Mentioning she would contact Carlisle and other doctor to look into our hopes of being able to have a child.


	17. Chapter 17

Weeks passed and things started to become normal again, Sasha was happy and able to be around Emily more without becoming totally depressed. We were able to extract eggs from Sasha, she claims it was painful but worth the try. And I got to put my stuff in a cup and hand it over to some doctor. Sasha spent a while finding the right girl to carry our baby, or try to at least. Seeing as Sasha's body wouldn't conform to having a child inside it would never work.

Today we find out if all the waiting and hard work was worth it. Sasha sat with the young girl, she was pretty and funny. A collage student looking for help with paying for school. I figured Sash was going to pay off her classes for doing this.

I paced the doctors room, waiting for the results of the blood test. Hoping our wish would come true. Carlisle and the other doctor, Jenks, came in the room.

Sasha stood up and gripped my hand, I swear any tighter she would break my bones. I kissed her quick and told her to relax. Carlisle told us to sit down and he asked the girl, Stella, to sit up on the table. I could see the worry in Sasha's eyes and features. I took my hand back and wrapped my arm around her.

"We have some…news for you."

I swallowed back and pulled Sasha closer to me. Now I was more worried then her, maybe.

"Sasha" Carlisle looked at her with a serious face, I couldn't tell if he was excited or upset because this meant so much to us. "You and Jared" He glanced to me then back to her. "Have discovered something, outstanding."

My heart stopped and Sasha looked to me then back to Carlisle. "You mean…"

"Yes, it was a success. You and Jared are going to be real parents."

Sasha began to shake and I held her tightly, she wrapped her arms around me, muttering "It worked". Her lips suddenly crushed onto mine. Giving her a kiss, I could feel the smile growing on her lips.

After we pulled back, she reach down to touch Stella's stomach. Though she wasn't showing obviously, Sasha knew our baby was there. I moved to the other side and gave Stella a hug, thanking her telling her she was doing something that meant a lot to us.

After we left, Sasha was suddenly even more protective of Stella. I knew then, she would be a great mother. And I knew this would be a long pregnancy.

The firsts person we told was Lee, then Sam and Emily. Finally the rest of the pack knew and were very excited for us. Though Sam had his worries because of the last time there was a vampire involved in a pregnancy. He had a feeling our baby would be like Renesmee and cause us to kill an innocent human.

Months passed and proved Sam wrong. This pregnancy was nothing but a normal humans. And he was getting to the point where he wouldn't worry anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

Stella is 8 months pregnant now, Sasha is waiting on her hand and foot. I've never seen her so protective and I swear I fell in love with her more and more each day. Wanting a night out, I told Sasha that Lee would watch after Stella while we went out on a long needed date. It was Valentines day so there was no argument.

This wasn't a usual date, I took Sasha out into the woods where I had stashed a few of her favorite meal. Mountain goat. She would always giggle before feeding, I guess the beard gave them an odd look and she would even laugh when she was done. Not in a sort of evil way. But in a way that she couldn't believe she could stand being so close without laughing and eating.

I took her hand and lead her to an open field, there laid a picnic for the two of us. Her dress covered in blood, I helped her out of it. Caressing every curve of her cool perfect skin. She hand me undress to make it fair, I didn't mind it. Being nude with my wife was nothing unfamiliar. We would sleep this way, even spend hours alone in the house like this. Though I knew what it would lead to and had an idea she knew too.

I pulled the basket closer to us and opened it up. Pulling out the French sweets inside, like the ones we had when we got married. She was overwhelmed with joy she pounced onto me and pinned me down.

"God I love you, Jared. You're truly the most amazing part in my life that god has given me. I had lost my faith until I found you." A smirk played on her lips. "Well more, you found me."

I laughed lightly and rolled us over, kissing her lips gently. Pressing my body against hers, her legs automatically hitched around my waist and I smirked. Taking a French sweet. Letting her have the first bite. I then took one and kissed her lips again.

"You're the love of my life, Sasha. That whole imprint thing is wrong. I'm glad she left me, because it brought me to you."

I leaned in and kissed Sasha with passion, my hand danced along her skin. Holding her close to me as we kissed. We leaned back at the same time to mutter "I love you" in unison. It didn't phase us at all.

This moment, this night. Was something special, I wanted her to remember it like our wedding was something she would never forget. I pushed myself into her core slowly, and we were lost in a whirlwind of slow, sensual love making. Hours on end, there in the field. Just us making this night last. Not rough as we usually got, it was slow tender and we expressed out love in every way possible. Nothing like either of us had experienced before.

The next morning I awoke with Sasha still in my arms. Curled up against me with her eyes closed as if sleeping, and a smile warm on her lips. I leaned in and kissed her gently. When her eyes opened after pulling back from her lips. I smiled and whispered "Morning Beautiful." Sasha whispered back to me "Morning Love." I smiled wide and held her close.

Not too long after we awoke, did we need to return home to Stella. Lee and I even had to off to patrol. Though there was no reason to, no Vampires had been around lately. Either way we had to do as Alpha ordered. Something felt off but I brushed it aside and kissed Sasha longingly, not wanting to leave her. She held me tightly and told me to be safe as usual before Lee and I disappeared into the woods.

**Sasha's POV:**

I didn't want to let Jared go. I wanted to spend the day with him, be in his arms. Last night was nothing but pure love and amazing. I could still feel his lips lingers across every inch of my cold pale skin.

I moved to make Stella breakfast and even go out with her to go shopping for our baby. Jared and I decided to keep the sex a surprise until birth. But that didn't stop me from shopping.

The say dragged on and towards the night I wear I had a stomach ache, a serious bad feeling in the pit of me. And I just shook it off, thinking it was from eating the human food though it never bothered me like this before.

The next morning I got out of bed from a knock at the door. I went down and opened it to see Lee and Sam. Both with serious expressions on and Lee with bloodshot eyes.

That sick feeling was back and I had a lump in my throat as Sam expressed how sorry he was to have to tell me that Jared was killed on patrol by a Nomad passing by. Leah was able to kill the leach but it wasn't in time to stop it from hurting Jared enough to cause instant death.

I dropped to my knees gasping for air, shaking and crying.

My world stopped, I wanted to die.

Nothing but death could comfort me now.


	19. Chapter 19

A month had passed and I was still numb. Replaying that last night with him and when I received the news. I couldn't even be bothered to look at Stella, only to be reminded of the last commitment Jared and I had together. Lee had to watch her and care for her because I would spend more time locked in my room with his things then even caring about hunting. Even though I had a cooler in the basement with all sorts of blood types from animals and humans, even him. Nothing could bring him back to me. He would never come home.

I heard Lee yelling for me and I walked down slowly, her face scared as hell. She even slapped me and told me to snap out of it. Stella's water had broke, she was in labor.

We rushed to the hospital, Carlisle and Jenks were waiting for us in a private delivery room. It was hours on end of Stella screaming from the contractions. When time came to push, the burn in my throat kicked in. The blood was strong and I hadn't fed in a month. I fought my urges, this was something I needed. This baby was our baby. And Stella held the last piece of Jared I could always have.

After a few pushes, Stella had given birth to Mine and Jared's baby boy. Carlisle cleaned him off before handing him to me, I think he knew of my hunger from my dark black eyes. I swallowed back and held the boy close. Looking into his eyes, all I could see was Jared.

"His name?" Lee nudged me

"Jared. Jared Elijah Wolfe." I choked back my happy cry, I was holding my baby boy. I didn't want anyone to take him but they needed to make sure he was all healthy and able to be taken home in just a few days.

I thanked Stella over and over, apologizing for how I treated her the last month and she understood. Lee took me to the hall and asked me if I was alright, I nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Be his godmother? Please?"

"Of course" Lee hugged me tight again and laughed lightly before we heard the guys coming down the hall.

Everyone couldn't wait to meet baby Jared. Even though his father wasn't physically here, I knew he was in spirit and that the pack would be family and help raise our baby the right way.


	20. Chapter 20

4 years have passed, Jared is such a big boy. He's growing to look more and more like his father each day. I wouldn't give him up for anything in the world.

I've been taking Jared to his fathers grave once a month since he was born then when ever he would want to go visit him.

I predict that Jared will be in the pack like his daddy, mainly because he says I'm "tinky" so being around a vampire since birth, he might shift early on in his life. But I wear I will be there every step of the way.

He sees the pack members as his Aunt and Uncles. And is very bossy like his father. But being able to hold him every night and care for him every moment of the day, I feel like I'm with Jared (Big Jared). And maybe now is a good time to bring a new man into My sons life. Someone who can make us both happy. I'm not sure where or what it would lead to. This is only the beginning of a new chapter in my life. One where my son is holding my hand, hopefully never letting go.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing if you did. I hoped you enjoyed the story. Everything was baised on true RolePlay events so mind that this story was rough for me to finish. If you want to see how the story continues today, check us out on twitter. My UserName is LittleRedNudist and Baby Jared is listed in my bio. Enjoy! Again thank you for reading! Hope to write a new story soon!**


End file.
